Music Drabbles of the Percy x Luke Sort
by Ito ED
Summary: The title says it all. Musical drabbles mainly featuring the pairing Percy/Luke. All AU, Non-explicit SLASH, family drama, kissing, and cussing. Book or Movie verse, whatever the reader likes. Complete for now.


**A/N:** Never done it before, but I had to try. Good thing I did because it got me writing again. I admit that I did go through and fix my mistakes. If I hadn't, some of these sentences wouldn't have made any sense because my brain thought faster than my hands could type. In all, I added about a dozen words that I had missed to the 10 drabbles. I think I fixed all my spelling mistakes too (that drives me up the wall. I couldn't not do that.). But I don't have a Beta, so I won't say it's perfect.

I actually have a story idea for this fandom. Percy/Luke slash. So all of these are AU. They don't all fall into the story that I want to write, but I have ideas for the orphans too. I know I'm going to write these stories that I have swirling through my brain, but not right now. I need to get back into my other stories before I start new ones because I can actually see the torches and pitchforks coming my way.

**The majority of these contain Non-explicit SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

10 Songs (didn't know I had most of these on my player)

10 Drabbles written in the time the songs play.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>1. A Walk To Remember - Mandy Moore (AU)<strong>

You always did have that whole brooding aspect down. You know? You kept everything inside. They called you cold, unfeeling, untouchable. I wasn't so sure. When I asked what was wrong you would always lie, say everything was fine.

I saw.

The tears.

You can't lie to me.

Not about water.

Not about this.

Are we really going to do this?

Say yes.

**2. City Is Ours - Big Time Rush (AU)**

He got you the car. You'd like to think it's the guilt, (such a beautiful thing!) but you know it's because he wants you to fit in. Make friends. Get back to normal. It's not gonna happen. Not now, maybe not ever. You and Nico gather the others and head out. They put a crimp in your plans. Nico would cover for you, but you couldn't stand to see the look on his face.

The doors open. The girls scream. You've arrived.

**3. I'd Lie - Taylor Swift (AU)**

_You know these feelings will get you punished. At least. But you don't care, he's sitting next to you. Talking about anything and everything. Why can't he see?_

Stupid party. Stupid tie. Stupid rules. You scan the crowd, try to avoid looking at him, and finally let your eyes land on him. Why can't he see?

_The guitarist can't play worth shit. You wish he'd get up there and take over, but it's a secret. You don't know why. Maybe so he can shout that nobody really knows him. Hades, it's why you do it. You can't take watching him anymore. So you walk away._

You followed. Bad, bad idea.

"_This will only end badly."_

You kiss anyway. The lies should preserve you both.

**4. Stand Out - Tevin Campbell (AU)**

You wish he'd look at you. Not that you'd ever say that out loud.

Then the offer came. _He_ noticed you. At least somebody did.

You have the anger and hate in you. You even have the violence.

_His_ words are hypnotizing. Your drowning in everything. It's moving too fast.

Look at me! See me! Notice me! Didn't you hear me? Ever?

He noticed. Finally. But what did time cost.

**5. Alive - POD (AU)**

It's the anniversary. Of your death. Of his death too.

You're sitting there watching your son toddle around the living room. It's not really walking, he still sways. It's like watching Ethan after a few shots. You close your eyes and lean your head back. The cushion dips and lips brush your cheek.

"Stop thinking. We made it."

Neither of you has to say the last part. You're both thinking it. Even though you try not too.

You look at the man you love. You look at your son. You don't know what you'd do without them.

"We made it."

The last part will always haunt you both.

"_But for how long."_ Remains unspoken.

**6. According To You - Orianthi (AU)**

She doesn't think your smart or interesting. And she's not afraid to say so. At first you thought that was the way you two fought. You thought it would change when you got together. You were wrong. Something else she always thinks you are.

You don't mean for it to happen, but you've always felt that pull towards him. He's felt the same way. But you both thought it would be better that you let those feelings die out. You both knew it wasn't going to happen, but you both wanted to shoot for normal.

Too bad you both wasted years on other peoples normal. But you're making up for it now.

She was wrong. He was right.

**7. Arabian Nights - Alan Menken (AU)**

It was Nico's idea. Try that new place. Step out of the box. Away from the Punk and Goth scenes.

Arabian Nights theme. The same as always though. Full of thugs, booze, and drugs. After you enter you can't help but make a connection to the Aladdin song.

You suddenly hope they like your faces.

**8. Be Our Guest - Angela Lansbury (AU)**

They were all there. Family dinner. You grab your lovers hand and glance at him in the dying light. Nico reaches out to ring the bell. He looks like you feel. Chris is shaking and smiling. Clarisse just looks pissed.

You're ushered into the dining room as soon as you get there. Everyone's already seated. You and Luke are seated side by side, which is good, because you don't think you could stop yourself from shouting "Don't leave me!"

The food is brought out as soon as the last person takes a seat. Then it starts. The questions. Looks. Grumbles. You're all shouting before you've even eaten. The courses are removed and replaced. None of you get to eat.

The door closes behind you.

"Can we go to McDonalds now?"

**9. Where I Stood - Missy Higgins (AU)**

You look in the mirror. You can't help but hate yourself. All the shit you've done to everyone. All the destruction you've caused.

"Who am I?"

You know you have to leave. It would be better for you both. But it makes you sick. You can't stand the thought of somebody else having what's yours. And he will always be yours. He said so.

You fight. Scream and throw things. Try to hurt with words. He listens. So do you.

You look into his eyes as he hands you the bag he packed for your journey. The kiss breaks your heart. His too. He makes no promises. Neither do you. You're gone with a spin and a slash.

You have to get out of New York. You exhaust yourself getting away. You almost turn around before you realize you couldn't get back without killing yourself.

You send letters and cards written in Ancient Greek. You go back home after a year.

He's there.

**10. Once Upon A December - Anastasia Movie Soundtrack (AU)**

You dream. It's all you really have right now. Somebody told. Your Dad took you away when you got home. You haven't talked to him in a week. Haven't talked to anybody else in two. He took away all communication with anyone. Even Clarisse! Shit.

You argued. Tried to plead your point. Useless.

All you have are dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** #3 - I read somewhere that Logan Lerman can play the guitar (and piano). Little piece of trivia you may or may not know. #7 - In the song there's a part about "cutting off your ear if they don't like your face.". Just in case anybody hasn't heard that song. Just in a while. Or ever.

Reviews are great. Constructive criticism is welcome. And Flames will make a wonderful campfire to tell this story by.


End file.
